Most Loveable Moments
Most Loveable Moments is a [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends_Episode_Videos Barney & Friends Episode Video] that was released on a DVD set September 18, 2012. Synopsis Join the most loveable, huggable T-Rex in ten tee-rific tales filled with imagination, music and learning! Barney shows what it means to be a friend, why it's important to keep promises and how to find creative ways to work together. Follow your heart and join Barney and his friends in a stu-u-pendous collection of stories and songs the whole family will love. Episodes #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (2003) #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (2008) #The Princess and the Frog (2007) #Bonjour, Barney!: France (2009) #Little Red Rockin' Hood (2007) #Beethoven's Hear! (2007) #It's Showtime! (2004) #Counting (2006) #Days of the Week (2006) #Squares, Squares Everywhere (2004) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Once Upon a Time (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #If I Had One Wish (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #That's a Home to Me (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #We've Made Shoes (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #The Friendship Song (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Books Are Fun! (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #I Love You (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Barney Theme Song #Let's Go (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #What Should I Do (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Best of Friends (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Welcome to Our Tea Party (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Friendship Song (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #I Love You (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Barney Theme Song #Let's Take Care of Our Pets (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #The Things I Want to Do (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #I Love You (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Barney Theme Song #What Shall We Paint Today (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Why Can't I? (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Here We Go Again (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Games (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Colors All Around (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #I Love You (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Barney Theme Song #A Rock N Roll Star (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #A Country Music Star (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Down at Grandpa's Place (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #A Friend Like You (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Barney Theme Song #I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Beethoven Medley (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #I Love You (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Barney Theme Song #Colors Make Me Happy (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #I Can Be Anything (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Puttin' On a Show (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #The Sleeping Princess (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Dino Dance (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #I Love You (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Barney Theme Song #The Mad Song (Taken from: Counting) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Counting) #Numbers, Numbers (Taken from: Counting) #Way to Count (Taken from: Counting) #A Friend Like You (Taken from: Counting) #Barney Theme Song #I Just Can't Wait (Taken from: Days of the Week) #There Are Seven Days (Taken from: Days of the Week) #A Bright New Day (Taken from: Days of the Week) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Taken from: Days of the Week) #A Friend Like You (Taken from: Days of the Week) #Barney Theme Song #Humpty Dumpty (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Painting the Shapes (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #We Are Little Robots (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Games (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #I Love You (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) Trivia *This video is the longest Barney Home Video ever produced. *This home video contains the most amount of songs and rhymes in an episode or home video. *This marks the first Barney Home Video to be split onto two DVDs. *This is the largest Barney video ever. In fact, this video is also the first to have The Barney Theme in every episode. Sequel ''A Sequel titled Most Huggable Moments was released on DVD on September 17, 2013. '' Category:Barney Videos Category:2012